


Something More

by stormofsansas



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bess POV, Bess is Ace/Nancy's biggest shipper, F/M, George has a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormofsansas/pseuds/stormofsansas
Summary: Bess couldn't help but be drawn to the tension between them. She loved ~drama.Did something happen with the case...or between them?She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Something More

Bess watched it all unfold before her very eyes....and she would never ever forget it.

Ace and Nancy were always constantly discussing wild theories about their cases, but lately it seemed as if they were just going through the motions...not really saying anything genuine.

Their latest actions were subtle, but noticeable to her. Nancy gripped the pen of her journal a little too tightly. Ace pounded away on his laptop a little too loudly. Nancy forced politeness with customers as she took their orders. Ace washed a dish a little too long; spacing out as the sink nearly overflowed. Not to mention, they were steadily sneaking glances at each other when they were sure the other wasn't looking. Bess couldn't help but be drawn to the tension between them. She loved ~drama.

_Did something happen with the case...or between them?_

She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that week...at the end of the night, she caught Ace looking at Nancy who was leaving after her shift. There was unmistakable longing in his eyes. Nancy's gaze briefly met his before she quietly slipped out the door. There was absolute silence for a second and then suddenly things clicked into place for her.

“Oh my God. You're in love with Nancy!!” She exclaimed loudly, turning to face Ace.

“Bess...” he whispered and shot her a warning look.

“Are you going to tell her? I wonder what she'd say!”

“Bess...” Ace pleaded.

Bess couldn't stop herself. She kept rambling about their relationship to the point that she was planning their wedding. “Would Ryan AND Carson walk Nancy down the aisle? Well, maybe she'd just walk herself. Would I get to be maid of honor or would George? Or maybe co-maids of honors? Or I could be your best person?”

Ace gently shook her shoulders and out of her wedding fever dream. 

“Bess...the last thing Nancy needs right now is to feel pressure about...stuff...she can't control.”

“But...” Bess started.

“I'm not going to do that to her. She needs me as a friend like she needs us all. That's it. So please keep all of this to yourself.” Ace spoke more forcefully than she'd ever heard him. He instantly retreated back to the kitchen leaving her all alone.

Bess looked after him heartbroken. _True love is dead?!?!_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, she was folding napkins when Nancy entered The Claw even though it was her day off.

“Hey Bess, have you seen Ace? He's not answering any of my texts.”

“Yeah, his phone died so he ran home to get his charger.”

“Oh. Okay.” Nancy blew out a breath, looking defeated.

“Are you okay? Is there something wrong?” Bess asked concerned.

“No...” Nancy drifted off looking nervously around the room. “It just seems lately Ace has been avoiding me and this whole case...”

“Really?” Bess squeaked out uneasily.

Nancy shrugged. “Maybe I'm imagining it. Case related stress or something...” Bess narrowed her eyes a bit. Nancy turned and looked like she was gonna say something else but then just suddenly stopped. She looked back at the kitchen where Ace usually worked and stared longingly. “I guess I'm gonna head back home then...” she said, looking sad. “Tell Ace...well...yeah you don't have to tell him anything.”

“Okay...” Bess drifted off as she watched her friend leave. She stared blankly after Nancy for a full minute before gasping loudly. 

_Nancy is in love with Ace! And Ace is in love with Nancy! These two people love each other and they won't tell each other for some reason!_

Bess mused a great plan.

_We'll see about that._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days later and Bess still wasn't sure what to do about Nancy and Ace...but she WAS sick of watching them dance around each other. They were supposed to be a brilliant investigative team! The sleuth and the hacker! And while they were stumped with solving this particular case...she seriously wondered if it was more about them personally then some random ghostie. Perhaps their actual case was each other.

Bess heard movement in the back room by the lockers. _It was them!!_ She ducked behind a shelf and even though it was partially blocking her view, she was still able to hear Nancy and Ace talking.

“Anything?” Nancy asked.

“No.” Ace replied. “You?”

“No.” Nancy sighed, defeated. “Ace...wait...we need to talk.” She took a deep breath then...”the other day...in the car...”

Bess was internally screaming: _what happened the other day!!!_ She shifted her body lightly so she could actually see them.

“Nancy, it's okay,” Ace reassured softly. “I said that night at the bluffs I can be whatever you need and I meant it.”

Nancy smiled a real smile for the first time in days, her eyes glistening. She slowly stepped closer to him and touched his cheek. “I want you to be more. I need you to be more.”

Bess was hyperventilating...trying not to make a sound. _OMG! Is it FINALLY happening?!!_

Ace gave Nancy _this look _...and Nancy gave Ace _this look_ ; looks so full of passion and desire and longing that Bess wished she had a camera to capture the moment that will forever be seared into her brain.__

__And before she realized it...they were KISSING...and she had to bite her fist to keep from squealing. They stumbled against the lockers...hands in each other's hairs...Ace's lips along Nancy's neck...Nancy's fingers stroking the back of Ace's neck. Moans and groans and sighs. It went on for several minutes before the couple came up for air... each smiling shyly at the other._ _

__“I love you, Nancy Drew,” Ace declared tenderly._ _

__“I love you too,” Nancy replied, tears still falling off her cheeks._ _

__Ace kissed Nancy's forehead as they fell into a loving embrace...hugging each other so tightly that it was like they were one person._ _

__Bess was absolutely dying...this was better than the movies...better than her favorite couple on TV. This was 100% real life OTP level stuff!!!!_ _

__Suddenly, the front door opened. It was George and she didn't sound happy. “Where is everyone? I'm not paying people to sleep on the job! Chop Chop!!” Bess rushed out to the dining room with a big grin on her face. “Why are you so happy?” George's expression softened a tiny bit. “Did Nancy and Ace finally figure out the case?”_ _

__Bess turned and watched the “them” in question quietly talking in the kitchen. Nancy and Ace were at total ease with each other after their seven minutes in heaven and subsequent declarations of love._ _

__“Yes, I believe they have.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on tumblr a few days ago and I have decided to cross-post my work here as well.
> 
> For more Ace/Nancy content, please join aceandnancy.tumblr.com. You can also follow me on tumblr @stormsofsansas.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :)


End file.
